Remember who you are
by LuckyDream
Summary: Depuis peu, Ace entend et voit des choses étranges. Sa haine pour son père d'un côté et son amour pour sa mère de l'autre. Mais dans tout cela, profondément, est ce la vérité ? Ses sentiments s'entrechoquent et donnent naissance à quelque chose qu'il ne peut pas contrôler. S'acceptera t il tel qu'il est ou sombrera t il dans la démence ?


**Un OS sur Ace et son problème avec son cher papa ! Il me trottait dans la tête depuis un moment et j'ai décidé de le partager. J'ai conscience que ça peut paraître assez glauque mais j'adore aussi ce genre de chose x) MERCI à tous ceux qui ont mis une review et qui ont critiqué ! Ça m'a beaucoup aidé. C'est mon premier OS avec ce genre de thème alors c'est un peu le baptême du feu. J'ai essayé de prendre en compte tout ce que vous avez dit. **

**Aimez ou non ! Lisez ou non ! Mais il est là :)**

* * *

Ace avait un mal de crâne depuis un moment maintenant et tous les cachets qu'il avait obtenu des infirmières n'y changeait rien. Après avoir dit aux autres qu'il allait s'allonger en attendant qu'ils faisaient effet, Ace pénétra dans sa cabine. En ouvrant sa fenêtre, il réprima un grognement. C'était comme si le jiji frappait sa tête encore et encore.

Il s'assit sur sa couche, la tête dans les mains et ferma les yeux pour écouter le silence. Son mal se dissipa un peu.

Depuis combien de temps il était là ? Aucune idée. Il finit par se lever, attrapa son chapeau orange et fixa les deux smileys qui le décoraient. Un triste et un avec un sourire carnassier. Il était les deux à la fois. Même s'il évitait de montrer le Ace faible, brisait. Il ne se montrait ainsi que lorsqu'on faisait mention de sa famille. La vraie. Son père Gol D Roger et sa mère Portgas D Rouge. Parfois le soir, il se surprenait à rêver de sa mère. Comment elle était, ce qu'elle avait fait pour lui. Son père par contre c'était une autre histoire. Il le haïssait littéralement. Pas pour sa personnalité, non, il a appris à le haïr. Lui, l'homme qui a rendu sa vie, son existence, un crime. C'était sa façon de se protéger. Mais au fond de lui bien enfouit, il savait qu'il l'aimait.

Ace ressentit de nouveau une douleur aigüe. Lui qui croyait s'en être débarrasser ! Peut être que ses sentiments et raisonnements contradictoires le pesaient tellement qui en développait une migraine...

Il se leva et alla se passer de l'eau sur le visage dans la salle de bain.

Il ne savait plus quoi penser. En fait, il devait éviter de penser à ça et retourner au commandement de la deuxième division. Il releva la tête et s'observa dans le miroir. Cette migraine l'épuisait plus qu'il ne le pensait. Son teint était pâle, ses joues creuses. Quant à ses yeux, ils paraissaient sans vie. Son propre reflet lui faisait peur. Il devrait peut être se rendre à la baie médicale après tout.

Il quitta sa chambre, remonta sur le pont et se dirigea vers l'infirmerie. Pendant son trajet, il avait baissé la tête au maximum pour cacher sous son chapeau ses signes de fatigue. Il n'avait pas le courage de donner des explications sur son état, déjà que lui même ne le comprenait pas. Et il voulait encore moins voir de l'inquiétude sur le visage de ses frères.

Il ouvrit la porte du secteur médial. Il déboucha sur une immense salle rempli de lit blanc et d'infirmières s'occupant des blessés. Heureusement pour lui, il n'y en avait qu'une petite vingtaine. Il se dirigea de suite vers la responsable.

'' Commandant Ace ! Je t'ai dit d'aller te reposer une journée, pas une demie ! Ne m'oblige pas à te ligoter à un lit. ''

'' Je sais, je sais, mais je pense qu'il me faut quelque chose de plus fort. Tu as vu la tête que j'ai ?! ''

Sur ces mots le jeune commandant ôta son couvre chef et attendit la réponse de l'infirmière. Elle le regardait avec insistance sous toutes les coutures.

'' Je ne vois rien d'anormal, commandant. ''

'' Rien d'anormal, tu te fous de moi ? Je suis aussi blanc que la moustache d'Oyaji ! Et je te parle pas des cernes que j'ai ! On dirait un zombie ! '' cria Ace en se plaçant devant un miroir. '' Là ! J' hallucine pas quand même, là et là ! ''

Le jeune homme se retourna vers la femme attendant sa réponse. Elle restait interdite, le regardant dans les yeux. Doucement, elle posa une main sur son front, pour prendre sa température. Mauvaise idée. Ace comprit qu'elle le prenait pour un fou et sa colère fit monter sa chaleur interne. Il luttait pour ne pas libérer ses flammes. La responsable retira sa main, surprise. Il l'écarta du revers de la main et cria qu'il fallait le croire. Il devenait dangereux. Il tournait en rond comme un animal en cage. L'infirmière vit la gravité de l'état d'Ace. Et pensant à son bien, sauta sur le bouton de l'alarme.

* * *

Marco dirigeait le bateau d'une main experte. Grâce à lui, le Moby Dick évitait les tempêtes et même les vaisseaux de Kaidou, Big Mom et Shanks. Cela permettait de faire la fête tranquillement.

Le phénix délaissa la barre et la confia à un navigateur. Il étudia les nuages, le vent, la mer et donna des consignes que tous suivirent sans hésitation.

Il fendit la foule de ses frères et partit en direction des cuisines où se trouvait Thatch. Les deux commandants se connaissaient depuis longtemps maintenant et étaient proches. Mais récemment, le petit rookie, Portgas D Ace, avait rejoint le groupe. Cela faisait déjà deux ans qu'il avait arrêté de passer à travers les murs.

La porte du réfectoire se trouvait devant lui quand un chapeau orange lui coupa la route. Le phénix s'arrêta et regarda Ace s'engouffrer rapidement dans la baie médicale. Peut-être que son mal de tête ne passait vraiment pas, pensa t il.

* * *

Thatch riait à sans détacher la mâchoire acompagné de Marco. C'était pour ça qu'il aimait être en sa compagnie. Il le faisait sentir comme quand il était gosse.

Le cuistot avait été fière de présenter à son ami sa dernière recette. Mais elle n'était pas encore parfaite vu comment la crème dégonfla quand Marco y plongea sa cuillère.

'' La prochaine fois sera la bonne !'' déclara Thatch en essuyant une larme de rire.

'' Je compte sur toi, yoi''

Le cuisiner allait rajouter quelque chose quand l'alarme de l'infirmerie résonna à travers le navire. Ni une ni deux, les commandants sautèrent de leur chaise et s'y précipitèrent. Que pouvait t il bien se passer là bas, pensa le phénix.

* * *

Ils enfoncèrent la porte et pendant un instant observèrent la scène. Devant eux, l'infirmière en chef était allongée sur son bureau. Elle avait dû se jeter dessus au vu de sa position. Elle regardait avec effroi l'autre bout de la pièce, où se trouvait Ace. Des flammes dansaient sur ses épaules.

'' Attrapez le ! Il a des hallucinations, il faut le calmer !'' cria t elle en pointant le commandant de la deuxième division.

Passée la surprise, Marco se jeta sur le plus jeune et lui immobilisa les bras. Aussitôt, Ace le dévisagea et lui demanda de le lâcher, lui dit qu'il allait très bien et que c'était l'infirmière qui était folle.

Plus loin, Thatch siffla le phénix et lui lança une paire de menottes en Kairouseki enveloppé dans un tissu. Une fois mise en place, Ace se sentit faible et tomba en tailleur au sol.

'' Bon sang ! Qu'est ce qu'il se passe !'' demanda Thatch à l'intention de l'infirmière.

Celle ci lui raconta ce qu'il s'était passé sans omettre un détail. Pendant ce temps, les pirates curieux s'approchaient et buvaient toutes ses paroles. Tous les commandants étaient maintenant au courant de la situation et même Oyaji, qui s'était déplacé, parut confus. Il demanda à ce qu'on fit tout pour guérir le jeune homme au plus vite. Ace fut mis dans un lit, après qu'on lui ait donné un sédatif et tous quittèrent la salle pour laisser les infirmières à leur diagnostique.

* * *

Il faisait nuit quand Ace reprit connaissance. Il n'avait plus mal à la tête mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était menotté. Des brides de l'incident lui revinrent en mémoire. Pourquoi l'avaient il pas cru ? C'est vrai, il s'était énervé, il n'aurait pas dû. Mais il s'était senti trahi.

Il regarda autour de lui. Il n'y avait qu'une faible lumière venant du fond de la pièce, où se trouvait l'infirmière de garde.

Il n'avait aucune entrave à part ses menottes. Il s'assit, et saisit un miroir se trouvant dans le tiroir. Il s'y regarda longtemps. Rien d'anormal. Il n'était pas livide ou quoi que ce soit. Avait il rêvé ?

'' Tu vas bien Ace ? ''

Le jeune homme sursauta et découvrit l'infirmière en chef, un gilet sur les épaules et une couverture dans les bras. Le commandant hocha la tête.

'' Tu m'as vraiment fait peur tout à l'heure''

'' Désolé, je ne sais même pas ce qu'il m'a pris''

'' Tu ne vois plus rien d'étrange maintenant ? '' demanda t elle en posant la couverture sur les épaules d'Ace.

'' Non, tout va bien. Merci.''

'' Repose toi encore. On t'enlèvera les menottes demain, je n'ai pas la clé ici. Bonne nuit, commandant.''

'' Bonne nuit ''

* * *

Le lendemain, tout se passa sans accroc. Ace fut libéré de ses menottes et des infirmières après que tous les tests se soient révélés négatifs.

Le soir venu, tous se retrouvèrent dans la salle commune pour le diner. Les discussions allaient bon train. Et le plus gros sujet semblait être Ace. Marco n'en fut pas étonné. Voir un commandant dans cet état était rare et nourrissait assurément des rumeurs. Lui même s'était demandé le pourquoi du comment. Et quand Izou avait posé la question à Ace, celui ci n'avait pas répondu.

Marco commençait à manger quand Ace entra. Les discussions s'arrêtèrent un moment, avant de recommencer, plus basses. Le jeune homme comprit vite quel était le sujet. Il s'assit en face de Marco qui lui glissa de ne pas s'en faire et que toute cette histoire finirait par se tasser. Cependant, ça ne le rassura pas. Il se sentait de nouveau rejeté, comme il l'avait été à Dawn.

* * *

Il était minuit passé et Ace continuait à rêvasser. Il était conscient que tout ça avait mis un peu de distance entre lui et l'équipage. Qu'est ce qu'il lui avait pris de péter les plombs comme ça... Lui qui voulait une famille, il l'avait. Mais cette façon d'être épié en permanence lui rappelait quand il vivait en tant que 'démon'. Tout le monde voulait sa mort à l'époque. Pourtant cet équipage l'avait accepté. D'abord Oyaji qui lui fit comprendre que peu lui importait son ascendance, les commandants suivirent et pour finir tout le navire. Ils apprirent qui il était et l'acceptèrent bras ouverts. Il en avait été bouleversé. Néanmoins, il n'utilisait toujours pas le nom de son père. Il ne pouvait s'y résoudre.

* * *

'' Ace, Izou, Marco, vous débarquez sur l'île et vous en faites notre territoire. Je compte sur vous mes fils ! Guarararara ''

Les commandants s'inclinèrent puis organisèrent leur flotte pour débarquer.

L'île se nommait Poveglia. Aucun yonkou ne l'avait clamé. Elle sera un très bon atout. Pouvoir stocker des navires et vivres ici faciliteraient la protection des autres territoires.

Après peu de négociations, l'île acceptait de porter fièrement l'emblème du géant des océans. Ils avaient beaucoup soufferts d'attaque de pirates et la protection offerte était pour eux inespérée.

'' Nous sommes heureux de votre décision, Oyaji va rencontrer votre représentant dans peu de temps, il est en route '' déclara Marco

'' C'est un honneur que vous soyez venu de vous même. Nous cherchions désespérément une protection. Depuis le début de l'âge d'or, c'est une vrai plaie. Nous nous faisons attaquer chaque mois et nous avons juste assez pour nous nourrir. Nous ne pouvons pas faire de commerce avec d'autres îles, imaginez vous ! Ce Gold Roger aurait pu mourir en nous foutant la paix ! ''

Marco décocha un regard mauvais à l'homme qui venait de parler, Izou quant à lui arrêta son kiseru à quelques centimètres de sa bouche et regarda Ace du coin de l'oeil.

'' C'est Gol **D**. Roger'' souffla Ace, trop bas pour être entendu.

'' Ah ! Désolé, vous faites parti de cette âge d'or mais comprenez, nous ne l'aimons pas beaucoup car tout est sa faute.''

'' Nous ne vivons plus à cause de lui ! '' cria quelqu un dans la foule

'' Il a fait de notre vie un calvaire !''

'' Et on est pas les seuls ! ''

'' Ouai ! Le massacre de Baterilla ! ''

'' C'était à cause de sa prétendue descendance qu'ils sont tous morts !''

'' J'espère que sa famille y est passée !''

'' Ouai ! J'y ai perdu ma femme ! Et mon enfant !''

'' Et moi ma sœur ! ''

Ces cris retentirent encore longtemps. Les pirates de Barbe Blanche étaient dépassés. Ils ne savaient pas les calmer.

Ace se sentit mal. Il voulait hurler, leur dire que personne ne choisissait sa famille. Et qu'il s'excusait d'avoir causé tant de mort. Alors que d'un autre côté, il souhaitait juste les voir bruler. Tous autant qu'ils étaient pour insulter sa mère qui a donné sa vie pour lui mais aussi pour cracher sur son père. Ils voulaient entendre leurs cris, voir leur sang couler.

Izou profita de son indécision pour se mettre devant lui et le pousser en arrière. Surpris, le jeune homme perdit l'équilibre et leva un regard interrogateur vers l'okama. Celui ci se contenta de cacher une moitié de son visage derrière son éventail et se retourna pour rejoindre Marco. Ace n'avait pas remarqué avant mais des flammes bleues et or dansaient sur sa peau.

'' Qui ici pense que ce gosse, s'il existe, ne mérite pas d'exister, yoi ? '' dit doucement le phénix. Il avait appuyé sur chaque mot pour bien montrer qu'il était passablement énervé.

Certaines personnes sortirent des rangs, ceux qui avaient parlé. Au moins ils étaient honnêtes.

Le jeune commandant ne broncha pas et ne détourna pas les yeux quand tous les responsables furent étripés par les serres de Marco ou s'écroulèrent d'une balle d'Izou dans la tête.

Tous ça ne dura qu'une minute. Quand tout fut fini, les commandants s'approchèrent du jeune homme. Marco fut le premier à lui tendre la main pour le relever.

'' Désolé pour ça'' il se retourna vers le reste des habitants '' Vous vous doutez bien que notre accord n'aura pas lieu, yoi. Izou, contacte Oyaji. ''

'' Tout de suite.''

Izou raconta toute l'histoire en détail à Barbe Blanche et il en vint à la même conclusion que Marco. Il raccrocha et entendit Marco qui discutait avec les habitants ne s'étant pas enfuis. Il crut comprendre qu'il leur donnait des conseils pour survivre.

'' Tu vas bien Ace ? '' lança l'okama.

'' Hum, ouai , juste ce stupide mal de tête qui est revenu.'' grogna t il une main à la tête.

'' Rentrons ''

* * *

Cette journée avait été un vrai cauchemar. L'incident sur l'île avait relancé sa migraine et ça l'avait rendu très irritable. Il préférait ne pas aller voir les infirmières afin de ne pas péter les plombs une nouvelle fois et restait loin des miroirs.

Pour le coup, il s'était réfugié dans sa chambre, allongé sur le lit à regarder le plafond. Il repensait toujours à la même chose. Pourquoi avait il reprit le nom de son père ? Il avait entendu tant de fois Gold Roger et n'avait jamais relevé. Mais cette fois, cela avait été comme vital pour lui. Parce qu'il avait eu l'impression qu'on manquait de respect à son père et lui par la même occasion. Il n'avait jamais ressenti ça.

_'Peut être parce que tu es fière d'être son fils ?_' Fit une petite voix dans sa tête

Il se redressa et suivant un instinct, se plaça face au miroir le plus proche.

'' C'est pas vrai '' souffla t il les yeux écarquillés

Devant lui se trouvait une magnifique jeune femme. Son visage, aux traits fins, était parsemé de tâches de rousseur. Ses yeux, légèrement en amende, étaient gris. Le tout encadré de long cheveux noirs ondulés.

Le jeune homme recula sans la quitter. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et se pinça même pour être sûr de ne pas halluciner. Il y avait vraiment une fille dans son miroir qui lui ressemblait à s'y méprendre.

''Heureusement que je te ressemble, idiot !''

Ace sursauta. Maintenant il entendait des voix. Il tourna la tête dans tous les sens, vérifiant qu'il n'y avait personne et demanda :

'' T'es qui ? ''

'' Toi ''

'' Quoi ? Pardon mais déjà que pas mal de monde me pense fou … ''

'' Mais tu es vraiment idiot ! Tu es Ace, je suis Ann. Je suis une partie de toi. Rien de plus simple. ''

'' Rien de plus simple, te fous pas de moi ! C'est quoi ce délire .. A-Attend, tu as dit Ann ? Comment tu connais ce nom ? ''

'' Je suis toi, duh '' dit elle exaspérée

'' Mais c'est .. ''

'' Oui, le nom que notre mère nous aurait donné si tu avais été une fille ''

'' Mais .. ''

'' Je suis dans ta petite tête, Aceounet ~ Voit ça comme un fragment de ta personnalité. Tu l'as bien ressenti non, tes sentiments partagés pour père. Tu le hais, je l'adore. Je ne suis pas Portgas D. Ann mais Gol D Ann. Et crois moi quand je te dit que tu me dégoutes à tout mettre sur le dos du vieux. ''

'' Tu … Alors c'est à cause de toi ce foutu mal de crâne ! C'est parce que madame n'aime pas ma façon de penser ? J'ai lutté pour vivre jusqu'à maintenant ! Je dois bien plus à notre mère qu'à mon bon à rien de père ! ''

'' Bien sûr, mais n'essaie même pas de le rejeter une nouvelle fois, l'allumette. J'en ai marre. Avant que tu ne saches toute la haine de ce monde pour papa tout aller bien ! Ta tête était saine au moins. Maintenant je tourne en rond dans cette maison vide. '' elle se frappa la tête de petit coup en adoptant une expression débile. Aussitôt elle reprit de plus bel et pointa Ace du doigt '' Je vais nous démolir si ça continue, je ne le supporte plus. Je vais te jeter dehors, toi, celui qui ne s'accepte même pas. Personne ici ne me voit à part toi .C'est bien dommage car j'ai envie de crier au monde entier qui je suis ! Qui nous sommes ! L'enfant du roi des pirates ! Mais c'est impossible alors je veux te hurler de te réveiller, de te battre. Tu ne sais même plus quoi faire, tu ne comprends même pas tes propres sentiments, on va finir par se détruire mutuellement !'' Son expression se faisait plus menaçante. '' Tous les souvenirs que tu chéris ne sont rien. Tu souriais, satisfait parce que deux enfants t'acceptaient. C'est bien ! Mais moi je te le dit, ta peur des autres est ignoble. Apprend à avancer la tête haute, en n'ayant pas honte de notre ascendance. Répond à ceux qui nous crache dessus ! Au lieu de ça, tu t'enfermes derrière des portes blindés et tu pries pour qu'on t'oublie. Si tu ne te bouges pas je vais te détruire **Portgas** D. Ace ! Et je prendrais ta place ! Accepte le nom que mère nous a donné ! ''

_'Elle est folle !'_ Pensa Ace. Il avait peur, oui, peur d'être fou. Après tout, parler avec une version de soi même féminine dans un miroir... on se pose forcément des questions.

On toqua à la porte, Ann continuait de hurler ses atrocités, de l'autre coté, Marco lui demandait s'il allait bien et l'informait que le diner allait être servi. Ace bredouilla un d'accord, perdu.

'' Tu vas t'écrouler ! Ce n'est qu'une question de temps ! **Portgas** n'existera bientôt plus ! C'était marrant de vivre ici tu sais !'' dit elle en désigna une nouvelle fois sa tête.

Le reste des paroles furent étouffés quand le commandant de la deuxième division sortit de sa cabine et ferma la porte.

* * *

Marco avait raison. L'histoire commençait à se tasser. Ace rejoignit sa place face à son ami. Le diner fut très bon comme toujours, mais il n'avait pas la tête à ça. Marco le remarqua.

'' Quelque chose ne va pas, yoi ? ''

'' Je … je peux te confier quelque chose ? Il ne faut pas que les médecins l'apprennent. ''

'' Je garderai tout ce que tu diras pour moi, yoi '' déclara t il avec un regard sérieux.

'' Je ne veux pas que tu me crois fou, et je ne peux pas garder ça pour moi. Tu es le seul en qui j'ai confiance pour taire tout ce que je vais dire, même au vu de la gravité. Je veux pas que les autres recommencent à me regarder comme ils l'ont fait plus tôt. Tu sais … ''

'' Tourne pas autour du pot, Ace. Vas y, yoi ''

'' Très bien.. ''

Le jeune logia raconta sa rencontre avec Ann et lui rapporta tout ses propos. Il lui confia également ses peurs pour le futur et sa santé mentale principalement.

'' C'est grave, yoi. Je vais pas pouvoir garder ça. Imagine que ton hallucination empire, yoi ''

'' Je suis pas fou ! S'il te plait ne dit rien. '' supplia t il.

'' Je suppose que je peux attendre une semaine au moins. Mais s'y tout ça empire .. ''

'' Merci Marco ''

'' Ne t'en fais pas, je vais te garder à l'oeil. ''

* * *

Quatre jours avaient passé depuis leur discussion. Ace tenait Marco informait de toutes les interventions d'Ann. Tout cela inquiétait le vice capitaine. Il avait promis d'attendre au moins une semaine mais la condition de son ami empirait comme il l'avait craint. Il ne devait plus dormir depuis deux jours d'après les cernes qu'il avait. Son teint était pâle et ses joues se creusaient de plus en plus.

Depuis, Marco se rendait dans la cabine du jeune homme tous les soirs pour qu'il soit le moins seul possible. Il savait qu'en discutant avec lui, il détournait son attention de Ann. Il faisait de son mieux mais ça n'empêchait pas son frère de parfois se couvrir les oreilles et regarder avec haine le miroir de la pièce.

Un soir, au pas de la porte, il l'avait surpris en train de lui parler. Il comprit alors qu'il devrait parler de tout cela aux infirmières le lendemain. Il ne pouvait plus prétendre de ne rien voir. Il se concentra pour comprendre du mieux possible le monologue d'Ace.

'' Arrête ! Tais toi ! Je suis pas son fils, je ne le suis pas , je ne le suis pas ! '' cria t il '' Je suis Portgas D Ace, Portgas, Portgas, Portgas... '' Il y eu une pause et il reprit '' Ça suffit ! Tu vas me rendre fou ! Arrête de parler. '' … '' Tu n'es pas moi ! Sors de ma tête, espèce de folle ! '' … '' Laisse moi '' souffla t il. '' Tu n'es pas moi ! ''

Un grand fracas retentit, aussitôt Marco sauta sur la poignée. Ace était recroquevillé sur lui même au milieu d'éclats de verre.

'' Ace! Ace ! Tu vas bien ?! Qu'a t elle dit ? '' s'enquit le phénix

'' Elle, elle a dit qu'elle était moi, et qu'elle.. Elle était aussi folle que moi vu que … Elle dit que mon nom est Gol D . Mais je ne veux pas être un monstre ! Je .. ''

Marco ne lui laissa pas le temps de terminer et le prit dans ses bras pour calmer ses tremblements.

Ça ne pouvait plus continuer comme ça.

* * *

Marco venait de partir. Il se sentait faible sans personne pour lui tenir la main. Il se sentait tellement pathétique.

_Je vais finir par te tuer Portgas. _

_Accepte..._

_Mère voulait que tu portes le nom de père_

_Accepte ..._

Cela fut de trop. Il sortit en courant de sa cabine. Il courait à en perdre haleine dans ce dédale de couloir. A chaque tournant, il ne ralentissait pas et se prenait les murs. C'était comme s'il fuyait un monstre qui allait le dévorer. Sans le savoir, il arriva dans l'infirmerie. Il n'y avait personne, dieu merci. Il se rassurait du mieux qu'il pouvait et reprenait sa respiration.

'' _Avant c'était notre palais du rire_ ! ''

Le commandant sursauta. Elle l'avait suivit.

'' Laisse moi !'' hurla le commandant à bout de nerf.

'' _Mais maintenant il est plein de clowns maléfiques_ '' dit elle avec une moue.

Il courut, piégé, les mains sur les oreilles, recroquevillé sur lui même.

'' _Il est temps de commencer le décompte_ ''

Face à lui, dans le miroir, le sourire carnassier d'Ann le fit reculer et décocher un coup de poing qui brisa la glace.

Ann commença à compter. Doucement. _9..., 8..., 7..., 6..., 5._.. Ace tournait en rond. Il pleurait, hurlait, suppliait qu'elle le laisse. Elle l'avait détruit. Elle l'avait rendu fou à lier.

_4_

...

Des personnes avaient accouru à la porte de l'infirmerie quand ils avaient entendu leur ami pousser des cris.

_3_

…

Ils essayaient de l'enfoncer. Ace se contentait de les regarder faire, les bras ballants

_2_

…

Il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre

_1_

…

Ils réussirent à entrer dans la pièce, armes aux points, prêts à défendre leur frère. Marco était le premier puis suivait Thatch et Izou. Ace les regardaient. Aucun mot ne sortait de sa bouche. Il pensa qu'il devait être dans un de ces états. Surement déplorable. Il avait honte. Il était fou à leur yeux désormais. Un pauvre gars qui hurlait, seul. Merci pour tout Marco, pensa t il.

Un mot termina absolument tout. Un mot et les ténèbres s'emparèrent de lui. Ce mot soufflait de la bouche d'Ann, tout sourire

_..._

_Fun_

…

* * *

L'île était en vue. Ça faisait un moment qu'ils n'avaient pas vu la terre et le vice capitaine savait que cela allait remontait le moral de l'équipage. Moral qui n'avait pas toujours était au rendez vous ces derniers temps. Marco la signala aux autres pirates qui laissèrent exploser leur joie.

Barbe Blanche réunit ses commandants dans la salle de conférence et expliqua le déroulement de la mission.

La marine avait construit une base sur une île de leur territoire et le yonkou n'acceptait pas qu'on lui marche sur les plates bandes. D'après Izou, responsable des renseignements avec sa division, un grand nombre de Vice Amiraux assuraient le bon déroulement de la construction. Sengoku devait bien se douter que le roi des océans ne se laisserait pas faire. Mais vu de l'absence d'un amiral, il ne devait pas fournir de grands espoirs pour cette base.

'' Je veux la seizième ainsi que la deuxième à terre pour se débarrasser des occupants. Ensuite, Curiel, tu te chargeras de faire des petits confettis de tout ça. Je nettoierai ce qu'il restera. ''

'' Bien Oyaji ! ''

* * *

Izou débarqua le premier suivit de sa division. Leur cible était juste devant eux. Les vice amiraux leur barraient la route, bien entendu. La deuxième le rejoignit. Ils étaient tous prêts pour le combat.

L'okama ne s'y trompait pas, tout ça n'était qu'un divertissement pour ses frères. Alors ils allaient leur en mettre plein la vue. Ils allaient leur faire un vrai show ! Pour cela, il ne manquait plus qu'une chose. Et cette chose ne se fit pas attendre. Izou esquissa un sourire en voyant la silhouette qui le surplombait, en équilibre sur la rambarde du Moby Dick.

'' Oi ! Les pantins de la justice merdique ! Venez me chercher ! Vous allez goutter au Hiken de Gol D. Ace ! ''

* * *

**Et voilà la fin ! Ma façon dont Ace accepte son père ! J'ai bien bossé et je suis heureux d'être arrivée au bout ! C'est en écoutant une chanson que j'ai eu l'idée ! **

**J'adore Ace et j'adore Ann alors pourquoi pas essayer :p**

**J'espère que ça a plu au moins à certain !**

**~ Have Some Lucky Dreams ~ **


End file.
